my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Troak
Natural: "Crrrup, crrrup, crrrup. Is all the Troak says, maybe it's meditating, maybe it's a mating call, or maybe it's nothing. The Troak is what all monsters with Knowledge want to be: at peace, slowly, absorbing all knowledge in it's surroundings, probably why it likes to spend time in libraries. If that wasn't enough to make this monster wise, then try to touch it. You can't. It's literally impossible, because the Troak can foresee all events to come, it will plan accordingly. It will cause a series of events that will end up preventing you from touching it. And it's not just touching it that it can prevent, but is the cause of many actions. Since this monster knows so much, it's hard to tell whether or not an action was somehow caused by it." Yay: "Gather 'round the fireplace to hear one of Yay Troak's famous stories. They have a knack for story telling, and love reading their own compositions to baby monsters all across the multiverse. They've created such pieces as: The Acorncracker, T'was the Night before Yay, and The Present Thief." Description Natural: Troak, is a green frog-like monster which sits upon four books, a red book, a purple book, a yellow book, then a maroon book, each with a different Mental element written in monstrous on the spine of it. Yay: Yay Troak is a natural Troak, but a brighter tone of skin, it wears glasses, and sits upon pink, blue, beige, and red books that read different Christmas story titles, except the bottom which reads, 12 Days of Yay, all written in monsterous. Pronunciation Troke Song The Troak sings "Crrrup", or "rrup" Breeding Natural: Knowwit + Pochimpans Dounno + Zeuron Hakinnor + Gosty Sinbal + Cacovida Whoodunnit + Hoowah Octochord + Piki-Tiki Xylophoropod + Skullus Yay: Knowwit + Gosty Name Origin Troak is a portmanteau of the words toad, and croak. Toad because it resembles a frog, and toads are often mistaken for frogs. and croak because that's the noise it makes. Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Trivia * Even though the monster resembles a frog and not a toad, it's name is based on a toad. This is because "Froak" was the best I could come up with, and it sounded terrible in my head, so I went with toad which is the next best thing. * It was the first Mental monster with 4 elements to be created. ** Huxel was created before Troak, but it wasn't a Mental monster at the time. * All of its elements are represented by the books it sits upon. * This monster started out as the quad on Knowledge island, but at one point was changed to the celestial of Knowledge, but was changed back because a better candidate arose: The Gerhu, but then Mental Celestials were scrapped, so there is no Celestial of Knowledge, and the Gerhu is now the first Mental quint elemental. * Troak is the fifth Mental Monster with a Yay variant. ** It was released with Yay Whoodunnit, Spheniletic, Cacovida, and Zeuron, Dec. 11, 2019. Category:Monsters Category:Vocals Category:Quad-Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Knowledge Category:Unknown Category:Good Category:Evil Category:MSM Rewind Category:Males Category:Green Category:Animal-like monsters